In injection molds, mating plates abut at a parting line to form an interior molding cavity. Frequently molded part details require additional movable cone pieces that must move in a plane disposed at ninety degrees to the movement of the plates as the mold is opened and closed. The cone pieces are attached to a cam slide which is moved by an angle pin. The angle pin is received in an angled bore extending through the cavity retaining plate and a corresponding angled opening in the cam slide. In the normal opening movement of the mold, the angle pin forces the slide laterally away from the molded piece on a guided path so the part can be removed from the molding cavity.
Molds using angle pins are currently made by machining an angled bore through the cavity retaining plate with a special machine such as a drill press. These special machines are used very little now since computer numerical control (CNC) machines are used for most, if not all, drilling and milling operations. However, CNC machines are large, rigid, and not well suited for drilling angled bores in mold plates. The heavy plates, thus, must be moved to another machine to be drilled. This procedure is impractical since it requires a separate setup which increases the expense and causes inconvenience.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved angle pin assembly.